Getting Even
by love.was.still.around
Summary: Shikamaru chooses Ino over Temari, and Temari, naturally, isn't okay with it. But she knows "Don't Get Mad, Get Even" and puts that into action. TemaShikaIno ... rating because I felt like it, features the amazing Marianas Trench


Shikamaru had a choice to make. Either the exotic and seductive Temari, the girl he's know for only a year from high school, or the preppy and flirtatious Ino, the girl he's know his whole life. Unfortunately for Temari, his choice had nothing to do with her. Yet he still had the nerve to keep her around. Now, Temari had grown up knowing not to cry over the little things. Instead, she grew up with one rule when it came to guys. Don't get mad, get even... And she planned to do just that.

* * *

><p>Konoha High was having a talent show for shits and giggles. It was annual and was a chance to show who had talent and who didn't. Teachers and students alike could participate. Last act was always the best. The music teacher, Asuma, who held the auditions, saved the bast for last. Which turned out to be a crazy skit by the teachers.<p>

Though Temari didn't have the best luck with anything, she was a terrific singer and good at playing guitar. She was good, but secretive about her talents. Asuma and her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, were the only ones who knew. Luckily for Temari, she got second last, the best spot for students.

...Talent Show...

"I don't know if I can do this now." Temari said turning slightly white from stage fright.

"Come on Tem, you always say 'Don't get mad, get even.' Well nows your chance." Kankuro said trying to cheer her up.

"I can't. I am going to throw up." Temari said again sitting down on the ground back stage.

"If you don't do this, you'll never be able to again Tem." Gaara said softer than he had ever spoken.

"Fine, you guys remember what to do?" Temari asked, trying to calm her nerves.

"Yes." Gaara said grabbing his bass guitar.

"Hell yeah." Kankuro said twirling a drum stick in his hand.

"One small problem." Asuma said walking into the trio. "You're missing something, but i know just the person."

..On stage..

Temari stood on stage, looking out at all the students, teachers and parents looking at her, and her brothers. She laughed and shook her head, she could do this no problem. She walked up to the mic with her guitar hanging around her neck. It was time to get even, no better way then making the other person feel guilty.

The bit of background music they previously recorded started to play. The three of them started to play, when Temari started to sing.

_You could want this  
>See if it fits for a bit<br>And if you don't like it  
>Then you can go like you have been<br>And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it  
>I never fell before<em>

The audience was stunned. No one in the school expected the 3 transfer students to actually be good at something. Especially the way they walked through the school and acted in front of everyone.

_3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done  
>You never say yes, not quite no<br>Say just enough to make me not go  
>You choose your words,<br>Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice  
>You say you want someone just like me,<br>So then why am I your plan,  
>Why am I your plan,<br>Why am I your plan B?_

Temari found Shikamaru in the crowd and smiled. He looked confused, and deep in thought. Just what she wanted. Ino, on the other hand, who was beside him, seemed to glare at her.

_You know, you know you love the way I linger and,  
>You keep me wrapped right round your finger,<br>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
>And in time, I could be the right one<br>Please, I'm the B team_

_Oh_

Temari got into the song and started swaying her hips and rocking out.

_This could hurt some,  
>But if we don't never know what it's worth to ya<br>I saw you first,  
>Do ya remember?<br>You played it well, victim sell,  
>How I fell for it, I never fell before<em>

_3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done  
>You never say yes, not quite no<br>Say just enough to make me not go  
>You choose your words,<br>Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice  
>You say you want someone just like me,<br>So then why am I your plan,  
>Why am I your plan,<br>Why am I your plan B?_

_You know, you know you love the way I linger and,  
>You keep me wrapped right round your finger,<br>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
>And in time, I could be the right one<br>Please, I'm the B team_

Kankuro and Gaara both grabbed the mics and started singing back up. (A/N Kankuro and Gaara are singing the repeating part, Temari is singing the brackets at this point, until the singing/yelling down farther, its in caps.)

_You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<br>You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me be you do<em>

(You just like it)

You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<p>

(You just like it)

You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<p>

(YOU JUST LIKE IT)

You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<p>

(YOU JUST LIKE OH)

You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<p>

SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO

Temari stared out into the audience and gave a huge smile. She continued on with her song, she had to finish.

_You know you know  
>You love the way I linger and,<br>You keep me wrapped right round your finger  
>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and<br>And in time I could be the right one_

_You know you, you love the way I'm lingering  
>You keep my wrapped right round your finger<br>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
>And in time I could be the right one<em>

_Please I'm the B Team_

At the end of the song, everyone in the audience stood and applauded, along with cheering. Eventually they all started yelling for an encore.

"Well?" Temari asked her brothers, they had practiced 2 songs for today, not choosing one until they actually got behind the stage.

"I say go for it." Asuma said through a mic from the side. He was dragging Kakashi behind him, who took her guitar. "You sing and Kakashi will play." he said without the mic this time.

"Yo." Kakashi, the silver haired teacher said through his mask.

"You don't mind?" Temari asked both teachers

"The audience speaks." Kakashi said, the yelling for an encore proved his point.

"Lets do this!" Kankuro yelled

More background they had previously recorded started playing. Not far in, Kankuro started off with a nice beat. Temari joined in not far after that singing.

**Empty room, I'm empty too  
>Everything reminds me of you<br>So many things I shouldn't of missed  
>The more that I push and the more you resist<br>Its easy to see its for the best  
>When you want more while you leave me with less<strong>

**I know your fine but what do I do?  
>I know your fine but what do I do?<strong>

Both Kakashi and Gaara started rocking on their guitars. Temari just rocked out dancing around the stage with the mic.

**I'm awake and trying  
>While you're sleeping like a babe beside her<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<br>And I know you see me  
>And you're making this look so easy<br>What comes and goes I'd go with out  
>I know your fine but what if I?<strong>

Kakashi and Kankuro started singing back up, letting Gaara rest, not being much of a singer himself. (A/N Temari is bold, Kakashi and Kankuro are italic, just to avoid confusion)

_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout)**_ Fallout  
><em>**Fallout through the bottom**_  
>Fallout <em>**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout  
><em>**You're the fallout**

**Well now there's him and now there's me  
>The secrets you give and secrets you keep<br>And nevertheless it's never you let  
>It's more that I gave and the less that I get<br>Don't tell me to fight, to fight for you  
>After this long I shouldn't have to<strong>

**I know your fine but what do I do?  
>I know your fine but what do I do?<strong>

Everyone in the audience was unsure how to act to the song. Most of them knew what it was about, and who it was aimed at, but didn't know what to make of it. They were enjoying it though, some actual talent.

**I'm awake and trying  
>While you're sleeping like a babe beside her<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<br>And I know you see me  
>And you're making this look so easy<br>What comes and goes I'd go with out  
>I know your fine but what if I?<strong>

_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout)**_ Fallout  
><em>**Fallout through the bottom**_  
>Fallout <em>**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout  
><em>**I know you're fine but if I?**

_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout)**_ Fallout  
><em>**Fallout through the bottom**_  
>Fallout <em>**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout  
><em>**You're the fallout**

Temari sat down on the stage, knees bent enough so that they were beside her on both sides. Her head was down just enough to make it look like she was crying, but she wasn't, she didn't cry over the little things.

_What do I do?_

I know you're fine but what do I do?  
>I know your fine but what if I<p>

Temari stood back up and stood on one of the speakers by the edge of the stage. She sang her heart out and didn't care about any of the people staring at her funny. Shikamaru needed to know, and that was that.

_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout)**_ Fallout  
><em>**Fallout through the bottom**_  
>Fallout <em>**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout  
><em>**You're the fallout**

**I know you're fine but what if I**

**I'm awake and trying  
>While you're sleeping like a babe beside him<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<strong>

_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout)**_ Fallout _**(fallout)**_  
><em>**You're the fallout**_  
>Fallout <em>**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout)  
>You're the fallout<br>**_Fallout _**(fallout) **_Fallout _**(fallout)**

Temari put the mic back and left the stage, not bothering to wait for her brothers. She could still hear the crowd cheering, and she might have won the talent show, but she didn't care.

He didn't care and she knew that. He had Ino, she never wanted him until Temari did, but she could be the bigger person and get over it. It wasn't the first time and definitely won't be the last. She loved him, but he didn't love her back. It made sense why everyone said love was stupid.

... A few weeks later ...

Temari had gotten even, he had tried to get her back, but failed miserablely. He was still with Ino, who was royally pissed that Temari had been the cause of her 3 day seperation from Shikamaru.

Luckily, Temari had gotten into a college that specializes in the music business. It may have not been her first choice, but it was going to take her far away from here.

Shikamaru and Temari still talked during the classes they had together, it was awkward because she would no longer flirt with him, or he'd have to talk to Ino, who always wanted his attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Listening to music and got the idea. Don't worry if you are following my Music Is My Life story, I haven't forgotten about it. Between school, work, after school activities and friends/boyfriend wanting me during my off time, I have no down time. But I am working on it. Just stay tuned. Constructive critisism would be appreciated. Thanks Again.  
>Songs;<br>B Team - Marianas Trench  
>Fallout - Marianas Trench<br>Marianas Trench is one of the many amazing CANADIAN bands ever. The songs belong to them and Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_


End file.
